King Sombra/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 King Sombra in a hologram S3E01.png|A vision of King Sombra in Princess Celestia's flashback. Sombra full body view flashback on balcony S3E1.png|Full body view King Sombra in The Crystal Empire S3E01.png|King Sombra, looking before the Crystal Ponies. King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png|His dark empire. King Sombra right before being turned to shadow S3E1.png|Standing fierce and proud - but not for long! Sombra before turning to shadow S3E1.png|King Sombra being defeated. Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png|Sombra being turned into shadow. Sombra being banished S3E1.png|Sombra being imprisoned. Giant shadow appears S3E1.png|King Sombra emerges. King Sombra's eyes at the top of the shadow S3E1.png|Sombra in shadow form. King Sombra's shadow S3E1.png|King Sombra's shadow. Sombra beginning the pursuit S3E1.png|King Sombra chases the ponies. Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.png|Run!! Run, little ones!! King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|Sombra's shadow form seen in the background. Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png|'The showdown' King Sombra's eyes S3E01.png|Come back, ponies! Sombra evading Shining Armor's magic S3E1.png|The face of terror. Shining Armor vs King Sombra 2 S3E1.png|King Sombra and Shining Armor. King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png|A Crystal Pony's vision of Sombra. King Sombra's eyes S3E1.png|King Sombra's eyes watch the empire. King Sombra appears S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 King Sombra goes to the Empire S3E2.png|King Sombra Sombra_and_the_Crystal_Empire_S3E2.png|He can see his way to the empire. King Sombra tries to stop Cadance S3E2.png|What the...? King Sombra attempts to get into the Crystal Empire S03E02.png|Almost in. King Sombra losses horn S3E2.png|Ah, his horn is chipped. Sombra approaching S3E2.png|My Crystal Empire! Sombra using dark magic S3E2.png|"Yes.. crystals..." Illusion window S03E02.png|'This is what it looks like for The Crystal Empire alternate ending'. Twilight sitting on the floor S3E2.png|King Sombra, has taken over. Sombra's Victory S3E02.png|The unicorn, has failed her test. Sombra appears S3E2.png|I must get to my crystal ponies. Sombra evil laughter S3E2.png|Evil laughter. Sombra regenerating horn S3E2.png|Sombra regenerating his horn. King Sombra sees the Crystal Heart S03E02.png|Nooo, my kingdom. Sombra notices activity near crystal heart S3E2.png|Grr! Sombra looks down at Crystal Pony S3E02.png|King Sombra looking down at a Crystal Pony Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png|Sombra enters the empire. King Sombra cloud looking at pony S3E2.png|"My crystal slaves..." King Sombra noticing Spike S3E2.png|No! My Crystal Heart. King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png|"That is mine!" King Sombra about to catch the Crystal Heart S3E2.png|"Ready or not, little dragon, here I come!" Sombra's body returned S3E2.png|King Sombra's body has returned. Sombra happy over body returned S3E2.png|And he's happy about that. King Sombra sees the crystal heart S3E2.jpg|Keeping an eye on the Crystal Heart. Sombra licking his lips S3E2.png|Uuuhh? King Sombra smiles S3E2.jpg|Ooh yes, it's mine now. Sombra mouth wide open S3E2.png|Sombra's mouth wide open. King Sombra denied S3E2.png|''Denied!'' King Sombra observing the changing circumstances S03E02.png|''He totally didn't expect this'' Sombra 'What' S3E2.png|"What?" Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png|Standing on a sharp piece of crystal.. King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png|..W-what's happening? King Sombra just before death S3E2.png|...My empire! King Sombra exploding 1 S3E2.png|Oh come on, I just got my body back! King Sombra exploding 2 S3E2.png|"Well, this sucks.." King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png|King Sombra turning into crystal before getting shattered. King Sombra exploding S3E2.png|King Sombra explodes. IDW comics Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg|Midtown comics variant featuring King Sombra on the cover. Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg King Sombra in Comic issue 17.png Comic issue 18 cover B.png IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 18 hot topic cover.png Comic issue 18 Mane 6 meet Sombra.png Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Sombra being read to FF issue 4.png FIENDship is Magic King Sombra IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) King Sombra MLP Mobile Game.png King Sombra Castle MLP Mobile game.png Merchandise Season 3 DVD back.png King sombra in elements of harmony book by anzu18-d68czwd.png|King Sombra in Elements on Harmony book. King Sombra trading card.jpg|King Sombra trading card front. King Sombra trading card series 2 back.jpg|King Sombra trading card back. Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg King Sombra trading card series 2 front.jpg King Sombra trading card back.jpg MLP CCG Crystal Games booster pack.jpg King Sombra card MLP CCG.jpg Mythical Sombra T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg Miscellaneous King Sombra wedding quiz icons.png|From Hasbro's Wedding Quiz. Pony wedding game.png Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg|A scene from The Crystal Empire as a desktop background. GetGlue sticker The Crystal Empire.png|Getglue sticker featuring King Sombra Season 3 promo King Sombra.png|Season 3 promo King Sombra Princess Cadance Crystal Empire Seek and Find.png|King Sombra in the Crystal Empire Seek and Find game. King Sombra boss Adventure ponies 2.jpg MLP "Welcome to the Herd" article in Filipino magazine.png